


yeah, cross a line

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top seungwoo, basic narration im sorry in advance, bottom seungyoun, i erased the past tags so idont rlly know what to put now, implied weishin, stan x1, thank you wooseok, theyre dumb nd in love, this suck i promise, top hangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seungyoun and hangyul successfully debuted made it to the final line up, it's now the beginning of their new journey towards their dreams.well, with seungwoo.





	1. what can i do? say no?

love shot team was sitting beside each other, awkward silence was filling the air, seungyoun looked around, other teams are on the same situation as them while some are already making some noise, and so he tried starting a conversation.

"so it was us who donghyun wanted!!.....should we pick our center?" all of them looked at him

"who wants to be the center?" wooseok, the guy who he shared some time with on b class before the re-evaluation asked.

all of them, except maybe one trainee raised their hands, and just like the usual i-deserve-this-spot-arguments, they started showing off what they have,

it was given that love shot was a sexy song so seungyoun expected them to show off their talent and charisma that would attract everyone, but the guy in green from the right side quiet surprised him

"my collar bones are sexy" said the guy.

seungyoun, quite snickering decided to show off his collarbones as well, before something more happens, wooseok cutted their collar bone contest off.

he doesn't know if it was just his eyes playing with him or the guy's eyes really turned dark for a second. maybe seungyoun's just tired.

* * *

seungyoun will do his best to show his good sides, and that means working hard and proving his self to everyone. love shot is a good song, he's thankful he became part of this team, not for the possible attention they're about to get because of the song's current popularity, but the fact that he got a chance to perform again on stage overwhelms him, 

it's been three -long- years since the last time he stood there to perform, with his group being affected by the mess between china and south korea, going solo and things going downhill, even with the fact that he's a mere trainee now gives him a small smile on his face, he knows that this is just the start of his new journey, it's going to be hard, but he's here to face his dreams right? then he's going to face his fears along with it.

* * *

being called as the avengers not only by the other trainees but also by their trainers just motivated love shot team to perform better,

he remember his team mate, sejin, feeling down after getting criticized by one of their mentors, and seungyoun knows that feeling very well, with his 9 years experience as a trainee into a debuted idol- soloist, he surely do know how every harsh criticism from everyone felt like. 

love shot team was there to comfort sejin, they all know the only thing sejin needed was comforting words and his team mates' presence, who are they to not give it to him?

* * *

it was the night before the group x battle's recording when seungyoun first talked to hangyul, the guy who showed off his collarbone when their team was formed. yes, sure, they had some quick convos during practices, exchanged some few nods and hello's, but you can't really say that they're close.

hangyul was the one who approached the older first, this is new since it has always been seungyoun who does the first move if he wants to be friends with someone-- it's not like he didn't want to talk to hangyul but he couldn't just do it. don't ask him why.

seungyoun was alone inside their practice room, warming up his voice and singing his lines repeatedly, making sure that he wouldn't forget any single word the next day, when hangyul came in, seungyoun looked up to him but didn't say anything.

"hyung, aren't you going to sleep?" he asked while walking towards seungyoun.

seungyoun is not normally awkward but there's really something with hangyul's presence that could make him want shut his own mouth. "oh,, i think i shoul stay here for one more hour"

hangyul sat beside him, "you need energy for tomorrow, you're our main vocal, even wooseok hyung was asking about you"

it's either this guy is talking too much or seungyoun really just ran out of words, THE social butterfly! noisy! energetic! friends with everyone! cho seungyoun! is unsure of what to say!

"...don't worry, uh"

"hyung am i disturbing you?"

well, that's enough to make his eyes wide and <strike>say </strike>scream "NO!!!!!!"

the younger looked quiet shocked because of his sudden answer, seungyoun realized what he just did and okay, fuck whatever his awkward feeling was coming from, he wouldn't just embarass himself infront of hangyul, though he also don't know what's the big deal with embarassing himself infront of hangyul.

" i mean, you're not disturbing me at all!! i'm glad you went here to check on me, i assure you i'm going to be fine tomorrow"

hangyul sent him a small smile before looking in the mirror infront of them,

"actually hyung, i didn't went here just to check on you, it's just that, i somehow want to initiate a small talk or something? well.. i noticed that there's always something like a, small wall everytime we talk and hyung is there something wrong?"

now seungyoun feels bad, "there's nothing wrong, maybe it's just the lack of time we had so we didn't get to talk to each other that much but hangyul, i'm always open for conversations, hm?" he said, looking at the younger male beside him who nodded his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

after the group x battle, love shot team greeted each other goodnight before going to each other's beds to get some rest, winning over team mama gave seungyoun a satisfication but he knows he need to prove himself more to get recognized not only as a part of a stage he was in but as a competent trainee who deserve everyone's trust and support.

there's just one thing that is bothering him. hangyul, he admit, before and after their performance, along with the thoughts about winning, hangyul also invaded his mind, seungyoun was wearing an outfit that was showing off his whole chest but hangyul's clothes just sent him feels he couldn't avoid, from hangyul's figure, to his face, and the collarbone that he was proud of, who could blame seungyoun? no one. 

he's attracted to hangyul, he's now sure of it, maybe that's the reason why he could tell a whole story to someone and stutter just by saying a word to hangyul. 

again, can you blame him?

* * *

the late night talks with hangyul became frequent, no more awkwardness, mind you.

even if seungyoun and him are now in a different team, it didn't affect their newly built friendship at all, both of them tells each other everything, from seungyoun's worries to the pain hangyul's feeling due to his injury

they became each other's personal diary, it's surprising that seungyoun's shyness went away after he admitted to his self that he's attracted to hangyul but he's glad that he can finally talk to him without him embarassing his self

the other trainees noticed their closeness too, there was one time where hangyul paid team tell me yes or no a visit just to sit with seungyoun at the corner and point at his injury, seungyoun remember massaging the guy's fit carefully , hoping to lessen the pain, with dohyon teasing them and screaming like a dolphin as the background sound, they don't mind.

* * *

time went by, seungyoun don't know how everything happened but he just caught himself between a heated make out session with hangyul an hour or two after sixc left zico's studio

maybe it was because of hangyul's voice and his short yet captivating line that triggered him, they wouldn't stop playing in his mind on loop, his feeling of attraction towards the man just grew stronger, and maybe hangyul somewhat finally felt it too, the way seungyoun look at him in silence with hooded eyes as they left their van, 

now they're on a dark hallway, lights were off, the rooms around them were left unoccupied by the eliminated trainees, no staffs and cameras around, hangyul was pinning seungyoun against the wall, their tongues were fighting with dominance, both of them acting as if they've been longing for this, seungyoun's hands were holding hangyul's nape tightly, while hangyul's were roaming inside seungyoun's shirt, his right hand was running through the older man's upper body, his left hand holding seungyoun's waist

they broke the kiss, but their position and bodies stayed where they are, seungyoun looked directly at the younger man's eyes, "do you realize what we just did?" 

hangyul sent him a small smile and quickly pressed a soft peck on his lips, "i'm fully aware of it and i don't mind doing it again"

"you mean--?"

"hyung, i like you, i don't care if it's too fast, i don't know if you feel the same but i really do like you."

seungyoun burried his head on hangyul's shoulder , sighing deeply, he could feel his whole face getting hot, "i like you too.."

hangyul wrapped his arms around him and said "then let's try it hyung" which seungyoun responded with, with a nod.

* * *

almost two weeks after their relationship started, another elimination happened, kookheon and hyunbin didn't make it to the top 20, while byungchan left because of the worsening condition of his injury. there's only 3 out of sixc now, seungyoun, hangyul and jinhyuk.

sixc knew about the whole seungyoun-hangyul thing, let's add sunho, wooseok, yohan, seungwoo and yuvin, they're all fine with it, quote from wooseok "the sexual tension between you twoo were so obvious right from the start" 

yes, let's go keep it from the kids, maybe dohyon is an exception, because that kid has been claiming that he knew his hyungs has been sending heart eyes to each other ever since they started talking. a smartass.

* * *

seungyoun is sure that even if his relationship with hangyul wasn't part of his plan when he came here, he know he don't regret any part of it. his original intention stays the same, their goal is still the same, to debut, to stand on stage again, to achieve things and get the recognition from people, to chase their dreams again,

they went out for a dinner after the elimination, both of them are now sitting on a dark playground on a random neighborhood, wearing their small disguise and looking up at sky,

hangyul is worried about his rank, he was never on the top 10, he's not secured at all, he can't help but doubt his self, was his hardworks not enough? isn't he talented enough? what more can he give to redebut?

"you will make it." all his thoughts disappeared after hearing that, he looked at seugyoun who was still looking lovingly at the stars

"you will surely make it, you will become a star" 

those words were simple yet it gave hangyul so much strength "and you're the brightest star, hyung" he saw seungyoun smile.

* * *

they just recorded their last lesson with the trainers and picked the centers for the debut evaluation stages, and hangyul is not fine. not literally. imagine cho seungyoun dancing to my world and owning the steps effortlessly? he thinks he's going insane.

seungyoun went inside their bathroom to wash up, he's covered with so much sweat due to dancing the same choreos non-stop, he failed to be the center of tmw but he knows yunseong's gonna do great, he will just do his best to catch everyone's attention as the group's main vocalist.

he's about to get the towel and dry his self when the bathroom door opened(he forgot to lock it) with hangyul coming in, looks like he finished washing up earlier than seungyoun since he's now wearing casual clothes and his hair is not wet anymore.

just before he could ask him to come out, hangyul grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, seungyoun didn't hesitate to return it, with his mouth open, he let hangyul's tongue find his, they made out for minutes more until hangyul whispered "let's do this quickly." he didn't wait for seungyoun to talk because he knows his answer very well,

hangyul found the small bottle of lube they hid behind the bathroom's sink, he handed it to seungyoun but the man just smirked at him, the usual smirk he uses to tell "i prepared myself already"

hangyul nodded, sat on the covered toilet bowl and poured a generous amount of liquid on his palm, he began stroking his dick lazily, he could feel seungyoun looking, after a few more strokes, he signalled his lover to go sit on his dick already. seungyoun lowered his head to give him a sloppy kiss first before turning around and sitting on his lap. he slowly let his asshole sink on his lover's member, hangyul was patiently waiting for seungyoun to adjust to his size, seungyoun then started moving up and down right after some time, hangyul's hands were holding his waist as a support, he's just glad his roommates aren't here to hear his moan get louder and louder everytime he moves faster, or so he thought,

because right before hangyul could let out a groan, the door opened, with a topless seungwoo, seungyoun just sent him a quick look before moving again, he's too horny to think that someone actually went inside knowing that he's going to witness his roommate get fucked by his boyfriend(he thought seungwoo went out but he's too pleasured to think again so nevermind)

hangyul couldn't help but groan as he burry his head on seungyoun's back, too horny to realize that they're literally being watched by someone right now,

seungwoo stood there with a blank face, without actually doing anything, what surprised them was seungyoun's "are you just gonna stand up there until we cum or join us?" that surprised not only seungwoo but also woke up hangyul's foggy mind. 

okay, seungyoun didn't know what came inside his mind because the only thing he could feel inside him was hangyul's dick but suddenly, the thought of seungwoo joining them couldn't just be ignored

and for seungwoo, he's aware that someone's fucking before he went inside, he was just about to take a bath but heard seungyoun and hangyul's noise instead, he continued inside just to scold them for leaving the bathroom door unlocked and not keeping their voices low for the kids but he clearly knows he's just making excuses right now,

to tell you the truth, he has a thing for both seungyoun and hangyul even before the two dated, just some physical attraction that later on turned him into someone who gets jealous everytime he spot them together, seungwoo doesn't just like seungyoun, seungwoo doesn't just like hangyul, he like the thought of liking the two of them together, CAN YOU BLAME HIM

so now, this sight in front of him, do you think he could still resist it? the pleasured look written on hangyul's face, with seungyoun's body moving up and down his dick, fuck no. he locked the door before removing his tracking pants, he wasn't wearing any underwear, his dick sprang out, he stood infront of the two, seungyoun didn't waste any chance as he took seungwoo's member inside his mouth.

* * *

after the three's bathroom session, they sat beside each other on seungyoun's bed, to clear things out 

"so you're saying,,, you like the both of us? not just me alone, but us?" hangyul asked dumbfounded, everything is not yet sinking in, he couldn't believe he fucked his boyfriend and let him suck another man's cock infront of him and he was too pleasured to mind them!!! what the fuck did just happened

seugwoo nodded as if what they're talking about is normal, he really do like them, is there a reason for him to deny it? meanwhile, seungyoun who was just sitting in the middle suddenly said "he's big."

"that's out of the topic, hyung!!" hangyul whined 


	2. the best is yet to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungyoun and hangyul successfully debuted made it to the final line up, it's now the beginning of their new journey towards their dreams.
> 
> well, with seungwoo.

the three of them didn't talk about what happened inside seungyoun's bedroom that night, yes they had a quick conversation but after that, nothing.

seungwoo wanted to talk to the both of them, but with hangyul avoiding his gaze everytime he tries to make an eye contact, or with seungyoun acting like nothing happened between the three of them at all, made seungwoo think that the two regret what happened. _of course they did. _a small voice inside seungwoo's mind said.

but who is he anyway? a man who shamelessly joined a _couple _who was having their alone time and confessed about liking the both of them right after? he took advantage of seungyoun and hangyul's clouded mind. how creepy is that?

he have no rights to complain. 

* * *

hangyul's name was called, he's now a member of _x1 _and seungwoo couldn't be any happier, his rank is probably in danger but knowing how hangyul deserve this somewhat erased his worries.

seungwoo clapped his hands and sent hangyul a smile but the man was just standing there with his mouth open, he looked like he was still processing everything until the trainees in front of him started crowding over him. 

seungwoo took a quick glance at seungyoun who was looking up at his lover proudly, hangyul then went down and seungyoun quickly pulled him for a hug, hangyul embraced him tightly, seungwoo looked away.

his heart stung, but again, who is he anyway?

* * *

the day after the finals, x1 members were given a free time to spend with their families and friends, seungwoo went out to meet his brothers, his members- victon, he was so glad to see them smiling, he felt at ease, he missed them, he surely did. they talked about... everything, seungwoo just didn't had the guts to tell them what's currently happening to him, he couldn't just put seungyoun and hangyul's names in his mouth, he have no rights, right?

* * *

they held their first live as x1, they introduced themselves, hangyul did it first, wooseok after, and now, seungwoo,

"hello everyone, i'm x1's eldest- but like the youngest member, han seungwoo, thank you very much for letting me join this team, i will work hard to meet your expectations" they cheered for him, he looked at his right side, dohyon was sitting next to him, separating him from seungyoun and hangyul who was standing beside each other, they're indeed inseparable. he didn't know where he got his confidence, 

"what are you doing, cho seungyoun?" he asked the man.

he saw hangyul look at seungyoun "it's your turn."

seungyoun looked away from seungwoo "is it?" 

seungwoo turned away and looked at the camera instead.

* * *

he didn't expect that everyone would vote for him as x1's leader, he's now a leader of two groups. the only one who didn't vote for him was his self, since he genuinely thought seungyoun would fit as a leader.

he's now carrying a responsibility, and he will do his best to lead his group.

he will start it by forgetting his feelings for his seungyoun and hangyul, no feelings should be involved from now on, they're his members, he should treat them as one.

they're clearly happy with each other, he should know his limit now.

* * *

they moved to their new dorm after their live broadcast, he's in one room with wooseok and junho.

wooseok, not wanting their fans to get sad while waiting for their debut asked the two of them for a selfie.

* * *

having the same room with wooseok help him a lot, they have been talking since they became room mates after the first evaluation and even got closer during UGI, now that both of them are about to redebut together, they didn't had a hard time telling each other about their worries and all.

seungwoo was sitting on a sofa on their living room, when wooseok came out of their room, walking towards him before sitting beside him and leaning his head on his shoulders, seungwoo didin't complain, he noticed that wooseok wasn't really a fan of skinships but after getting separated from jinhyuk, it looked like he's longing for it.

seungwoo was about to turn their television on when hangyul came out of his(+dohyon and seungyoun's) room

"we're leaving later" his tone was cold

seungwoo stared at him, he was the one who reminded them about the schedule of their recording for their first mini album later "hangyul--"

before he could even finish his words, wooseok sank his head on seungwoo's neck "we know it hangyul-a, seungwoo hyung, turn the telivision on please~"

hangyul's eyes were dark, he went back to his room in silence. seungwoo could hear wooseok giggling, he just let it be since minutes after, dongpyo came and started clinging on his father too.

* * *

seungwoo thought wooseok just got used to jinhyuk's skinships but the younger one became more clingy as days passed. he could see dongpyo pouting every time the two of them are together but wooseok would just laugh and say that he's doing it for seungwoo, well, seungwoo still don't know what wooseok meant but he just shrugged it off.

* * *

they followed their official sitting arrangement during their rides, seungwoo was having a hard time breathing beside hangyul, didn't he swore he's going to forget about his feelings? then why was he having a hard time breathing?

maybe because hangyul was just staring at him instead of taking a nap, he's staring at seungwoo silently, seungwoo gulp and decided to just put his earphones that aren't even working anymore and looked at the views of the car window instead.

* * *

after recording their first song, wooseok went near seungyoun and asked him

"seungyounie~ can you tell your boyfriend to let seungwoo hyung sit beside me later?"

wooseok whispered to his original seatmate,

there was an annoyed look on seungyoun's face. "no."

"why not?~ don't you want to seat beside your dear lover? i do~"

"seungwoo hyung isn't even your lover"

wooseok smiled at him teasingly "maybe soon" 

he could see seungyoun clutching the hem of his shirt

"why do you even want to sit beside him so badly? wooseok, do you like him?" voice sharp

wooseok did his best to stop himself from cackling, so his conclusions were true, there's really something happening between the three of them, someone's obviously jealous.

"why not?~ i wanna lay my head on his milky neck, also"

"there's no reason for me not to like him, he's han seungwoo." 

seungyoun went quiet.

* * *

hangyul don't know how this all started, as far as he remember, he didn't have any feelings for his seungwoo hyung at all, sure, he admire his talent, he can rap, sing well, dance, he's good looking, but right from the start he knew he only likes cho seungyoun.

but after that night happened, he couldn't help but think about seungwoo more often, seungwoo likes not only him but also his boyfriend.

he started looking at seungwoo when the man's not looking at his direction, he started thinking about seungwoo's attitude off cam, he started watching seungwoo's solo fan cams, and even had a dream once about seungwoo's face when seungyoun gave him a blow job in front of him.

hangyul is confused. is this considered cheating? seungyoun liked him dearly, seungyoun is sweet, seungyoun has been there for him, seungyoun is his boyfriend yet he always finds his self thinking about seungwoo too.

he's too guilty, he can't do this to seungyoun, he loves seungyoun. and so he started shaking his attention off seungwoo.

* * *

seungyoun is 100% sure hangyul got him hooked. since they became groupmates during love shot, since their relationship started. but he started questioning his self

_why can't i stop thinking about seungwoo hyung? why did i asked seungwoo hyung to join us that night? why am i not regretting anything? did i insult hangyul's ego that night? _

seungyoun is a great pretender, he can act like nothing happened at all even if inside, everything still feels like it just happened yesterday.

seungyoun noticed it, seungwoo's glances everytime they're all together, seungyoun feels guilty, they didn't respond to his confession that night and instead changed their clothes as well as their topic instead. 

seungyoun noticed it, hangyul trying to look at seungwoo, and the surprising is seungyoun's not even mad,he didn't talk to his boyfriend about what happened that night thinking that it's better off that way, hangyul didn't mention it either so they just let it be. 

* * *

seungyoun got so pissed at wooseok to the point that he decided to lay down on their sit, pretended to be fast asleep that forced wooseok to sit beside eunsang who never stopped asking his wooseok hyung to play with him during the whole ride. seungyoun is childish.

* * *

hangyul and seungyoun decided to talk to each other that night, hangyul felt like he needed to be honest, seungyoun wanted to tell his boyfriend what he was feeling with all honesty.

"seungyoun hyung, i'm sorry." hangyul started

"for what, hangyul-a?" 

hangyul told him everything, about his growing attraction for seungwoo, his dreams about seungwoo, him staring at seungwoo during the whole ride earlier, even the fact that he got jealous over wooseok after seeing him cling to seungwoo freely.

seungyoun nodded and gave the younger man a smile. "i understand you."

hangyul looked up at seungyoun

"earlier, i almost wanted to drive our car and leave wooseok alone just because he said he's about to become seungwoo hyung's future lover."

hangyul felt a sting, normally it would be because seungyoun can reach that point just because of a man that's not hangyul, but right now it's because of the fact that wooseok said that. he and seungwoo got so close, he's always clinging to seungwoo more than dongpyo does. 

"i didn't had the guts to talk to you about that night but right now, i'm just as guilty as you, i don't regret anything, just like you, i thought about seungwoo hyung, his smile, his face, his voice, everything."

hangyul pulled seungyoun for a hug, "wooseok was right, there no reason for someone not to fall for seungwoo hyung" seungyoun whispered. 

* * *

seungwoo is frustrated, he swore he's going to forget his feelings for seungyoun and hangyul, yet now, not even a tiny bit of it disappeared at all a.k.a he failed..

he wanted to tell wooseok everything but just like what he told himself that time when he meet up with victon, he's no one to put seungyoun and hangyul's name in his mouth.

he was about to stand up and go to sleep when seungyoun and hangyul came out of their room.

are they going out late at night for a date? seungwoo's chest tightened.

he pressed his lips together and nodded at the two of them, he was about to pass by them when hangyul held his right wrist softly to stop him. "hyung, can we talk?"

seungwoo's heart started beating fast, are they going to tell him to stop his feelings for them? did they notice seungwoo looking at them and thought it was creepy?

"hyung please.." seungyoun said helplessly

* * *

"so both of you are saying that you like me?..." seungwoo knew the word dumbfounded was an understatement of what he's feeling. wasn't hangyul mad at him? didn't seungyoun forgot everything already because of maybe... disgust?

hangyul and seungyoun nodded in sync. it was like they're remaking the same scene, when seungwoo confessed to them before, they just switched places, seungwoo would've laughed but their situation is just....

"please don't joke around, are you two drunk?" they probably are, seungwoo convinced his self, they can't possibly like him

"but we're not even joking around, seungwoo hyung, i like you." seungyoun said right away

"i do too" hangyul followed. 

"but...but you both acted like..like... hangyul aren't you disgusted? seungyoun aren't you mad?"

"there's nothing to be disgusted of though"

"there's no reason for me to be mad."

seungwoo sighed deeply. "don't you regret it..?

"i don't!!" seungyoun quickly answered

"i also don't!!!" hangyul followed.

seungwoo looked up at the ceiling, he wanted to tear up, he genuinely like the both of them, he don't know how, or when, but he do like them.

"seungwoo hyung, i apologize for avoiding you, i couldn't even look at you straight in the eyes for a second, i was too guilty, if i focus on you too much, seungyoun would be hurt, i don't want that, i love him."

seungwoo knows that. they love each other

"but tonight, we realized, what's the point of avoiding you? we didn't take your confession seriously that night but please believe us."

there's nothing wrong with taking risks right? 

seungwoo nodded his head slowly, and wiped his tears(he didn't notice that they were already rolling down his cheeks) 

"i trust the both of you." 

that single response was enough to make seungyoun run to him and hug him tight. hangyul's worried face was replaced with a smile, he walked towards them and joined them.

"we can work this out."

seungyoun and hangyul nodded.

"we can" seungyoun whispered.

"we will!" hangyul followed.

* * *

jinhyuk

is your plan done?

wooseok

:o

who told you about my plan

jinhyuk

no one

but i know you

and cho seungyoun

he said my boyfriend has been liking skinships too much

bold of him to assume you're my bf 

wooseok

aren't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for taking time reading this fic, i wasn't really thinking about publishing this but !


End file.
